The Madness of School Life SYOC
by TheFandomGuy90
Summary: Based on Silverdragon98's story. A new year has begun at Pokecademy and things are as crazy as they can be. With all these new students, what drama will occur and will school life become a bit more interesting? OCs accepted. M due to cussing and possible yuri or yaoi depending on the OCs given. -OPEN-
1. Chapter 1

In a two story home in Rustboro City in the region of Hoenn a girl with flowing shoulder length brown hair and jade green eyes was frantically packing a large suitcase full of clothes and other essentials. She stood at 5'4" with a lean athletic figure, slim hips, legs that were slightly longer than most people of her height, and pale white skin. She wore a white button down shirt under a short sleeved uniform jacket black in color, with a purple edge and buttons. She also had a purple skirt with a black plaid pattern on it that went down about a third of the way between her waist and knee. This was accompanied by long white sports socks that ended just below her knee and a pair of black soccer shoes.

"Shit, shit, shit. I can't believe I fell asleep before I finished packing last night!" She grabbed a pokeball off her desk and released the creature inside. A Noctowl flew out and did a quick circle around the room before landing on a bird perch in the corner. "Mind giving me a hand Noct?" The bird cooed and quickly helped her pick up the remaining needed items. She grabbed her trainer bag with her pokenav and the remainder of her Pokémon and stretched.

"Done! Just in time too!"

"Jessica! You better hurry up or we'll be late!" It was a male voice from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah Marcus. We'll get there on time. Slateport isn't that long of a flight." Jessica dashed out of her room, suitcase and Noctowl in toe and made her way downstairs. When she got to the bottom there was a boy, about half a foot taller than her with short stylishly messy brown hair, and hazel eyes. He had an average build, neither lean nor muscular, and slightly pale skin like hers. He wore a uniform similar to hers except with a yellow trim and buttons and a yellow tie. Instead of a skirt he wore black pants and smooth brown leather shoes.

"So you finally ready, Sis? We've got to get to Slateport before the ship to Castelia leaves." Marcus grabbed his bag and suitcase off the ground and headed for the door.

"I know Marcus. We've got hours to spare and my flying Pokémon are the fastest around!" Jessica followed Marcus outside and tossed two more poke balls releasing a Ninjask and Swablu. Marcus tossed a pokeball as well releasing his own Ninjask who grabbed his suitcase and flew off.

"I don't know Jess. When it comes to speed I think Zikade has Tzitziki beat." Jessica's Ninjask, Tzitziki, made an irritated noise at this as it grabbed Jessica's suitcase and shot after Zikade, Marcus' Ninjask. Jessica just rolled her eyes as she grabbed onto Noctowl and he flew her into the air after their luggage. Marcus laughed and grabbed onto her Swablu who did the same.

Elsewhere in the Hoenn region another girl was finishing putting on her uniform. Similar to Marcus' it was black and had a yellow edge and buttons. She wore a yellow tie with it and a yellow skirt with a brown plaid pattern that went about halfway to her knee and black knee high socks along with brown shoes. She had crimson red hair that was held back in a ponytail, going down to her waist with some locks free and falling to her upper chest, and red eyes to match it. She stood at 5'7" with a lean hourglass figure and creamy pale skin. She grabbed her bag and suitcase and left her room.

"Damn Thea, that uniform really suits you." The redhead smiled at the compliment as she looked at the speaker, another red haired girl slightly older than herself. It was Flannery, the gym leader of Lavaridge Town and her teacher.

"Thanks Flannery, but the black and yellow makes me feel like a beedrill."

"It shows the year you're in. Freshman wear black and red, sophomore wear black and blue, juniors wear black and yellow, and seniors are black and purple. It's meant to symbolize the types of pokeballs. Poke, great, ultra, and master. And besides you look good in yellow."

This brought a blush to Thea's cheeks but she shrugged, and faked a cough. "Still makes me feel like a beedrill. Any idea where Rowan is? I'm going to have to leave soon." As she said this a third red haired girl burst into the room. She was younger and had her hair cut shorter, not going past her shoulders. She was breathing heavily as she held out a small box.

"I'm glad I made it. I almost missed the chance to give my sister her good luck gift." She gave a goofy grin at Thea who took the box before pulling her into a hug.

"You didn't have to do that Rowan."

"Did too. Gotta make sure you aren't going to forget me at all. Now open it!"

Thea pulled back and opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver necklace with tiny rubies set in a flame shape. "It's beautiful Rowan. And it must have cost a fortune!" She pulled the necklace out and held it up so the rubies glinted in the light.

"Don't worry about it. Ms. Mallory gave me a discount on it since it was for a student of Pokecademy."

"I'm barely a student though. This is going to be my first year there." Thea smiled wide as she put the necklace on and stared at it fondly.

Flannery checked the time on her pokenav before rejoining the conversation. "Well you better get going or else you'll be late for that first year."

Thea hugged Rowan again and gave Flannery a hug before waving at them and running out the door. She tossed a pokeball and grabbed onto the Talonflame that came out, and flew off to Slateport with tears in her eyes.

She landed in Slateport a little while later and returned Talonflame to his pokeball before wiping her eyes. It was the first time she had ever left Rowan. Ever. They'd always been together, but now she was going off to school in another region. She took a deep breath before pulling out another pokeball and releasing Kurokasai the chandelure, her oldest and dearest friend.

"Hey Kuro. Time for the school year to start. We just take a boat to Castelia City in the Unova region and there will be some faculty there to take us to the school in a bus." Kurokasai spun enthusiastically to show her excitement. "Yep. It's very exciting. Flannery says this place will help me grow stronger. Hopefully strong enough." Thea gave a determined stare out over the ocean before heading off to find her boat with Kurokasai in tow. She saw a few other students wearing a similar uniform to hers and knew they were going to Pokecademy too. Most of the students from the western Hoenn region would be on this ship while the ones from the eastern Hoenn region would likely depart from Lilycove instead. When she found her ship she took a deep breath and walked up the ramp inside.

As she entered the ship Marcus and Jessica were landing not too far behind her. Their ninjask flew over to where they landed with their luggage and greeted their trainers.

Marcus smiled at Zikade. "So who won?" At the question Zikade gave a joyful chirp and did a quick backwards loop to indicate that it had been him. "Good job Zikade." Marcus rewarded him with a poke block before returning him to his pokeball.

"Okay well all you do is train your pokemon's speed. It's just your thing." Jessica huffed as she returned Tzitziki and her Swablu to their poke balls as well. Noct perched onto her shoulder, as she turned and headed for the ship. Marcus shrugged and something started moving in his bag. The head of an Eevee popped out before the rest of the body followed and it ran onto Marcus' shoulder.

"Hey there Vee-Vee. Finally woke up huh? We're just about to get on the ship and then it'll be about three days before we hit Castelia." The eevee nuzzled his face and he headed into the ship after his sister.

In a region far away from the Hoenn region is a mansion near Celadon City. This is the Kanto region. Inside the mansion was a young girl with purple eyes and long wavy pink hair going down her back. She was 5'0" with a slender frame and pale skin. Her Pokecademy uniform was that of a junior, with long sleeves and a tie. Her skirt fell a third of the way to her knees and was accompanied by knee length white socks and the usual brown school shoes. She was picking up the last of her belongings to take to school while behind her stood her butler.

"And the Toevallig Phenomenon, Miss Hijiri?" The butler asked with a smile.

"This one again Aldrich? The Toevallig Phenomenon was an event that began occurring five years ago in which Pokémon not native to the area began appearing all over the world. It began with a fisherman finding Basculin in Kanto waters, and soon noticed further when Drifloon began appearing throughout Johto and Kanto. Since then there have been hundreds of reports of Pokémon non native to areas appearing without explanation. It's named after the leading researcher of the phenomenon." Ven sighed from the long explanation as she finished, and looked to Aldrich who was still smiling.

"Very good, Miss Hijiri. I dare say I think you're ready for the school year. Now we better hurry. The jet will be ready to leave soon." Ven nodded and followed Aldrich to the mansion doors where an Espeon jumped onto her shoulders. She pet it as she stepped into the sun and climbed into the limo door Aldrich held open.

"Please enjoy your school year Miss Hijiri, and do try to keep Miss Yukimura from getting you into too much trouble." He said this with another smile, as if he knew that wasn't likely.

"I'll do my best Aldrich. And I've told you before to call me Ven." Aldrich closed the door with a chuckle, and the limo drove off.

To the north of the Kanto region we find another Pokecademy student whose summer is ending. Our story has shifted to Canalave City of the Sinnoh region, to a boy with messy, straight black hair that falls to his neck and royal blue eyes. His lean but slightly muscular frame was 5'9" tall with pale white skin. A single diamond stud earring was in his right ear and a metal watch-like band was on his wrist. Instead of a clock it's face had a colorful stone. He wore a long sleeved senior's uniform with slacks and black shoes. Beside him stood a Houndoom with a black collar that bore another colorful stone.

The boy had just bought a boat ticket and was examining the remaining money in his wallet. "Damn. Wish I'd made more this summer. It was a slow year for jobs." He pocketed his wallet and began walking towards the boat. "And now I have to go back and see that idiot and the lapdog again." Despite the slightly agitated tone he had while saying this, he had the faintest hint of a smile on his face. "Oh well. It'll be entertaining if nothing else."

"Now boarding boat 546. Now boarding boat 546 to Castelia City in the Unova region." The boy entered the boat with Houndoom on his tail and the eyes of many girls adoringly on his back.

A few days later was the arrival day for the students of Pokecademy. Faculty members had been sent to both the port and airport to pick up incoming students. Ships, and planes (and private jets) came in from all over the world. 24 buses were sent out to pick up students and 24 buses packed full of students returned to the school at exactly 7 p.m. As the students were all being brought to the front gate. A few noticed something odd atop it. They saw a girl, and as the students got closer to the gate this girl spoke up.

"WHAT'S UP MOTHERFUCKERS! WELCOME TO POKECADEMY!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys and girls! Thanks for reading the first chapter of The Madness of School Life. This is a restart of Silverdragon98's story of the same name. I have her permission to write the story and use her characters for it still. This is an SYOC so please go check out the form in my bio and send in your characters! I'm taking submissions for both students and faculty. Rules and info will be in my bio. Please make sure you read all rules. Info on update schedules now. I currently plan on a chapter every two weeks, but please don't be surprised if that ends up turning to one a month. Once again thanks for reading my story.

Question of the Chapter (QOTC): What's your favorite Pokémon of all time?

Trainer's Tips!: This will be a little fun fact piece about either canonical Pokémon info or about things about the characters in the story. This chapter's fact is that Thea has a passion for baking and hopes to open her own bakery someday.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any characters within the games that may appear in this story. I don't own the original concept for this story. I only own some of the characters.

My Characters - Marcus Ray, Jessica Ray, Thea Fenix

SilverDragon98's characters - Reinforce Yukimura, Veniza Hijiri, Caius Yuto


	2. Chapter 2

"That was a very dangerous stunt you pulled Rein! Not to mention irresponsible! You're lucky that your Lycanroc was there to catch you when you fell off!" This was said by a woman standing 6'2" with her strawberry blonde hair in a tight bun at the top of her crown. Her eyes were dark blue and her skin lightly tanned. She had a black mole on the left side of her chin. She wore a navy blue blazer over a white long sleeved blouse, a red tie, and a knee length navy blue skirt. The outfit was finished off by a pair of black socks, and shoes. This woman was the school counselor for Pokecademy, Maria Glade. A meganium stood at her side looking quite relieved that the girl sitting across from Ms. Glade was alright.

"Oh come on Ms. Glade, I was fine. I mean there isn't a scratch on me so who cares right? Lycanroc is just fine too." This was Reinforce Yukimura, commonly called Rein. She had a curvy, hourglass-shaped body and stood about 5'6". Rein had very long, somewhat wavy black hair, that was long enough to reach her hips. Her fringe was also fairly long, just long enough to reach her eyes. There are shorter parts of her hair off to the side of her face. She also has blood red eyes that contrast with her creamy skin tone. Rein has long eyelashes and a natural pink touch to her lips. As a junior, Rein's school uniform consists of black and yellow schemes. Going against the usual dress code, however, Rein had her school jacket open, revealing her midsection, and was wearing a red crop top underneath. Her skirt was short and black with a yellow plaid pattern. Instead of wearing the typical brown school shoes, she wore black combat boots. Next to her was a bored looking midday form Lycanroc.

"That may be but it was still a reckless stunt. You're just lucky that the principal is too busy preparing for the orientation to talk to you and give you detention. But since you're ok I'll go ahead and let you go now. Don't forget to come to orientation though. It is mandatory. And make sure you button up your uniform too."

"Right. Right. Of course Ms. Glade! Well I'll get out of your hair now!" Rein ran out of Ms. Glade's office with a carefree laugh and Lycanroc dashing after her. As soon as she left she saw an Espeon and its trainer in front of her and turned her run straight into a tackling hug as she collided with the trainer and sent them both sprawling to the floor. "Venny!"

Ven giggled a bit and returned Rein's hug. "Hi Rein. Been awhile huh?"

"A while!? Try all summer! I was so bored without you!" She got off of Ven and offered her a hand to help her up. Ven took her hand and they began walking towards the nearby door to the courtyard.

"I know Rein. I'm sorry you have to stay here over break. Oh and I already picked up our schedules and dorm assignments. All the same again." Ven handed Rein the paper with her dorm and schedule.

"Sweet! Bribed the principal again huh?" Ven nodded with an innocent smile. Rein folded up the paper and slid it into her boot. "Geez I'm bored though! I really want to battle someone!" Ven looked around to see if she could spot a battle partner for Rein.

"What about him?" She pointed to a nearby freshman boy. Rein looked the boy over. He was abnormally skinny, and tall, standing around 5'11" though most of that height was his legs. He had ragged brown hair that looked like he had just crawled out of bed, and slightly tan skin with brown eyes. His uniform was short-sleeved, with worn out black sneakers, without a tie. He also had a necklace with a silver ring on it.

"But he's just a freshman. Not sure his pokemon could keep up." The boy overheard this and looked towards Rein and Ven.

"Want to test that?" The boy smirked confidently as a skitty that was hiding in the bushes came running out and towards him. "Dusty here can keep up!"

"If you're sure then I guess we'll battle! 1 on 1 match got it!" Rein was grinning like crazy as she pulled out a pokeball. She released the pokemon within and a pupitar was revealed. Ven looked at the pupitar surprised.

"He evolved over the summer?"

"Yep! Oh by the way, my names Rein!"

"And mine's Felix! So let's battle already!"

Ven walked to the side of them and lazily held her arm forward and repeated the usual referee phrase. "This will be a 1 on 1 battle between Rein and Felix. The first trainer whose pokemon is unable to battle will be the loser. Begin."

As soon as Ven said begin Pupitar was charging towards Dusty. "Pupitar use crunch!"

"Dodge it and use wake-up slap Dusty!" Dusty began to dodge the attack but in doing so gave Pupitar easy access to his tail. Pupitar crunched down on the tail, causing Dusty to begin flailing it's tail and running in circles in both fear and surprise. "Dusty! Calm down and use disarming voice!" Dusty stopped running and sucked up a big breath of air before releasing a piercing wail that caused Pupitar to let go of his tail. " Now follow it up with wake-up slap!" Dusty then sent Pupitar flying back towards Rein with a slap. Pupitar recovered and got back up.

"Alright Pupitar use dark pulse then follow it up with a rock slide!" Pupitar released a stream of dark orbs at Dusty and followed it up by busting up the ground and sending a stream of rocks right behind the dark pulse. They both hit Dusty sending him flying into Felix's arms and causing him to lose consciousness. "Like I said. Can't keep up. Don't let it get to you though. I'm one of the best battlers at the school. Now get that cute little guy to the pokemon center. It's just past the coheral dorm." Felix nodded with a dissatisfied look on his face before running off in the direction of the coheral dorm.

Ven watched him go before speaking up. "We should probably start heading to the auditorium. Orientation will start soon." Rein began walking off in the direction of the celestial dorm where her and Ven would be staying.

"Nah, let's skip it. The principal talks too much at those things." Ven smiled happily at Rein before nodding and following her to the dorm.

After the orientation Marcus and Jessica Ray were walking across the courtyard. MArcus sighed and spoke up. "Geez the principal can really ramble about the school rules."

"I know right? It feels like orientation gets longer every year." Jessica closed her eyes as she walked and basked in the warm sunlight.

"Yeah. I really need to hurry to the city though. The daycare asked me to start early this year since they hired a new student part-timer they want me to train."

"I see. Sounds annoying to me. The soccer team won't even start training until next week." As she said this Jessica bumped into someone and fell back, but instead of hitting the ground she was caught by someone's arms. She opened her eyes to look into the bright blue ones that had saved her.

"And that's why this year the baseball team will be better. We start training tomorrow." Jessica looked the boy over. He had a lean and athletic build and stood at 5'11". He had short combed back golden blonde hair, and light creamy skin. He wore a long sleeved senior uniform with his tie worn more like a scarf than a tie. He also wore a silver chain necklace with a charm that looked like a dusk ball. The boy gave her a confident smirk.

"Please let me hit the ground now." Jessica untangled herself from his arms. "And who are you?" Marcus looked at the situation and gave Jessica a wave before running off.

"You don't know me? I'm wounded Jessica. The name's Casvel Mass. I'm the captain of the baseball team this year."

"The baseball team that's only won 5 percent of its games in the past 10 years? Good luck with that."

"Well we can't all be the captain of a world renowned soccer team. Well world renowned in the Unova region at least. I don't hear a word of it back home in Kanto."

"At least we've won a few championships."

"But could you win a pokemon battle?" Jessica finally noticed the Absol that had been circling them for a bit.

"Any day of the fucking week Casvel." Casvel smirked a bit.

"Great. How about Wednesday? People will want to see a 3 on 3 pokemon battle between two sports team captains."

"Fine. Soccer field after school on Wednesday." Jessica stormed off to her dorm room, and smirked a bit as some bird poop landed on Casvel's head before Noctowl landed on Jessica's shoulder. "Good job Noct."

Thea was walking from her dorm room to the front gates dressed in a slightly tight pale red button down shirt and a pair of black slacks with Kurokasai behind her when she was startled by a voice behind her.

"Hey! Redhead with the chandelure!" Thea turned around to look at the speaker. She saw a 5'9" girl with a pronounced hourglass shape that clashed with her very athletic build and toned muscles. She had messy layered chin length charcoal black hair, grey eyes, and fair skin. She had a scar on her right arm going from her knuckles to her elbow. Her short sleeved uniform was that of a junior, with a knee length black skirt with a yellow plaid pattern. She topped her outfit off with short black socks, black converse shoes, and a silver necklace with a silver ring on it. A gallade stood behind her.

"Yes? What can I help you with?"

"I want to battle someone strong! You fit that description?"

"Well I did train under a gym leader in the Hoenn region, but I'm actually kinda busy. I have some job interviews in town."

"Don't worry. It won't take long. You'll lose too quickly." This comment annoyed Thea and she looked at the girl's cocky grin.

"Fine. I only have time for a 1 on 1 match though. The name's Thea Fenix."

"Mine's Sakuya Kujo, but you can call me Saki! I'm going to be using Yasha here." The gallade stepped forward.

"And I'll use Kurokasai." Kurokasai got in front of Thea and prepared for battle.

Sakuya grinned. "All right Yasha! Use Bulk up then follow it up with a psycho cut!" Yasha's body was surrounded by a crimson aura,as he flexed his muscles and they expanded for a few seconds. As soon as the aura faded it sent a psycho cut flying in chandelure's direction. Chandelure tried dodging but the blast hit it's side causing it to spin out of control for a second. Thea remained calm though and even smiled as Yasha moved i on Kurokasai to hit it with more attacks.

"Kurokasai! Use Will-O-Wisp!" Kurokasai floated up to Yasha and started spinning its body around. Multiple light blue fireballs formed around it and then he unleashed them all at once.

"Dodge them Yasha! Then counter with a leaf blade!" Yasha danced around the fireballs with precision, but one scraped his arm, and burned him. This wasn't enough to stop his assault though. Yasha perfectly flowed from his dance straight into the directed leaf blade when a stream of dark blue rings came crashing down on him from above. "Wha..?!" Saki looked up in surprise to see a black orb with a red eye in the middle. "The hell is that!?" As the dust from the blast settled Yasha lay on the ground completely unconscious.

"Hex. A ghost type move that does double the damage if your pokemon is affected by a status effect. The will-o-wisp hit Yasha and burned him, but Kurokasai was already forming the hex up above. You and Yasha were too distracted by dodging the fireballs that you apparently didn't notice. The status effect plus the type advantage was easily enough to take you out. The cockinesss you have probably didn't help. Why look up when you're at the top right?" Then Saki did something Thea definitely didn't expect. She began to laugh. Not a quiet nervous laugh, but a hearty joy filled laugh.

"Damn that girl was right! There really are plenty of strong trainers here! Hey Thea give your phone number! Let's have a rematch when you've got a bit more time! Then I'm going to destroy you with my full team." Saki's confidence got Thea laughing too, and she wrote her phone number down, before checking the time.

"Oh crap! I've got to get going! Here!" She handed the phone number to Saki before running off to town.

Thea hung her head in despair as she walked out of Cafe Sonata.

"I can't believe I missed the interview." She took a big breath before raising her head again. "That's okay though. I've still got another interview at Pan's Bakery. That's the one I really want anyway." Thea made her way to the central plaza, and looked around the buildings for the bakery. She spotted a medium sized single-story brown building with a brown cloth awning hanging out from the front, and a sign labeling it as Pan's Bakery. Thea walked inside causing a bell to ring and a voice to come from the back of the shop.

" I'll be right there!"

"Take your time! I'll just look around!" True to her words Thea took a look around the shop. In front of her was a glass case that came up to her stomach, that was filled with all sorts of baked goods like cookies, muffins, donuts, roulades, biscuits, brownies, and much more. Behind the counter was a taller display case with different decorated cakes, and to the sides were signs with all of their prices. They also had a coffee machine and fridge with cold drinks. Clean oak tables, and matching chairs filled the rest of the space in front of the counter, and relaxing piano covers of modern music played throughout the bakery. A short girl came from the back carrying a large tray of baked goods that she set down on a counter top behind the case. This girl barely stood at 5'0" and had a thin and narrow build. Her pink hair hung down to her mid back in a long ponytail, and her eyes were a light purple. She wore a white button down shirt with a black cross tie at the top, a black skirt, and a cream colored apron on top. She also had thigh high black stockings and black shoes.

"Hiya! You look like a new customer! My name is Pan Anami! I own this place!" She had a wide energetic grin as she boasted with her arms crossed.

"Um. I'm Thea Fenix. I'm here for a job interview."

"Oh right! I completely forgot!" Pan stares Thea down in an attempted dramatic way. "Do you…?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love baking!?" Pan had gotten that energetic grin back as she shouted her question at Thea.

"Y-yes ma'am! I do!" Thea had been startled by her outburst and stepped back a bit.

"Great! You're hired! Oh and don't call me ma'am! I'm only 19! Can't be that much older than you! Oh and what size do you wear!? I'll go grab you a uniform!"

"I'm 17, and I wear a medium." Pan nodded and ran to the back before returning with a uniform that looked exactly like hers.

"We have a few other employees too but I'm the only one here right now! You'll get to meet all of them later!" Thea took her uniform, still stunned by just how energetic this girl was.

"So that's it? No asking if I'm a hard worker or if I have a criminal background?"

"Nope! You look nice and you love baking! That's all that's important!"

"A-alright then!" Thea smiled letting the happiness of getting the job finally sink in.

"So just come by tomorrow after you get out of school and I'll put you through training! Also since you'll be spending so much time here maybe check out the pokemon daycare that's nearby! It'll give your pokemon a chance to play around and have fun while you're here instead of being cooped up in their pokeballs!"

"I'll go check it out. Thank you very much Pan. I'll be here tomorrow." Thea then walked out of the bakery with Pan waving her goodbye. She looked around for the daycare that Pan mentioned and found it several yards away. She walked towards it. It looked like a typical pokemon daycare with a large building and even larger gated area for pokemon to roam and interact. As she approached the fence Kurokasai who had been quiet for a while raced into the pen to play around with all the pokemon inside. He flew over to a beedrill and began spinning around it. Thea climbed over the fence and ran towards her pokemon. "You can't just run into places like that Kurokasai!" The beedrill was getting agitated and was about to attack when a boy walked up and placed his hand on beedrill's stinger.

"Calm down Beedrill. No need for violence. You're supposed to be getting along with the other pokemon here." Thea looked the boy over. He was around 5'7" and had pale skin. He was lean with long legs, but still had a decent amount of muscle. He had tribal tattoos on his left arm, and had dark grayish blue eyes. His dark brown hair was about mid neck length with his front bangs swept to the side. He wore the usual pokemon breeder uniform except in blue.

"Oh I'm sorry. This chandelure is mine. He just got so excited while we were watching that he wanted to come play." The boy just looked at her for a moment before walking away with the beedrill in tow. Another boy was running their way from the building.

"Kyle? You just going to ignore the pretty girl?" The new boy looked at her. "Sorry about him. I haven't figured out what his deal is yet. I'm Marcus. Marcus Ray. I'm the head apprentice here at the daycare. So I'm really just a breeder-in-training." He laughed as he held out his hand. Thea shook it with a smile.

"I'm Thea Fenix. I just got a job at Pan's Bakery."

"Oh you're going to be working for Pan? Then we'll be seeing a lot of each other. I eat there all the time and she always keeps her pansear here while she works. You also look like an academy student so we might have classes together."

"Yeah maybe. I'm a junior."

"No way! Me too!" The voice of an old man called from the building.

"We're busy right now Marcus so stop flirting and get back to work!"

"Right! Sorry Mr. Aldrin!" Marcus looked at Thea and shrugged. "Sorry looks like I've got to split, but I'm sure I'll see you around." He ran off towards the building and an eevee peeped its head out from under his hat at her. Thea left the daycare and began walking back towards the school with Kurokasai.

"Well we met a few interesting people today huh?" Kurokasai began spinning around in excitement, and didn't stop until they got back to the school.

The final bit of today's story comes back to Rein and Ven late that night in their dorm in the celestial dorm.

"God I'm so hungry! Let's go get something to eat from the kitchens!" Rein exclaimed as she jumped from her bed wearing a large, baggy red shirt that barely reached her thighs and her underwear. Her bare feet hit the ground with a light thud, as Ven nodded and stood up to go with her. Similar to Rein she wore a large baggy shirt except hers was white, and she wore shorts. Both Lycanroc and Espeon were sound asleep so they decided to leave them be as they made a midnight escapade to the kitchen with Rein leading the charge. She barged through the kitchen doors, throwing them open with a very audible bang but she knew no one was there. She went straight for the fridges. "Woo hoo! Food!" As Rein was digging through the fridge Ven heard a quiet clink to their left. She went in that direction towards the pots, and thought she caught a glimpse of someone moving. She quietly pursued the movement and found a girl in the corner of the kitchen with several loafs of bread in her arms. She looked like she was around 5'4" but it was hard to tell with her crouching down. Her skin was a light tan color, and she had a slender build. Her eyes were a bright blue, and her hair was brown and dirty, filled with knots and twigs. She wore a ragged and dirty pale blue tank top, ripped white capri shorts, white flip flops that were falling apart, and a gold heart shaped necklace that, despite the destroyed state of the rest of her clothes, was in pristine condition. The girl laughed nervously before holding a loaf of bread out towards Ven.

"W-Want some?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the little over two weeks time period but i did say two weeks to a month. So we got to see some new characters this chapter! If I portrayed any of your OC's wrong PLEASE TELL ME! That way I can fix and correct that for later chapters. Also moving to the subject of romantic interests, if you see any characters come up that you think would fit with your character let me know, and I'll look at it. Don't keep quiet just cause a character says they're a sexuality that wouldn't include your OC. There are characters that are in the closet in this story. So thank you all for reading chapter 2 and please leave a review to let me know your thoughts.

To answer last chapter's question my favorite pokemon is Eevee! There were periods of time where Cyndaquil held that spot (Gen 2 was my first gen), but then EEvee swooped in! Then gen 5 came along and Chandelure came close, but Eevee ended up maintaining its hold on my heart.

QOTC: What's your favorite pokemon game? Is it one of the main ones or a spinoff?

Trainer's Tips: Rein has a weird obsession about wanting to eat a dinosaur!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any characters within the games that may appear in this story. I don't own the original concept for this story. I only own some of the characters.

TheFandomGuy90 (Me) - Marcus Ray, Jessica Ray, Thea Fenix, Pan Anami

SilverDragon98 - Reinforce Yukimura, Veniza Hijiri, Caius Yuto

25th Doctor - Maria Glade

SplitSoulGaming - Felix Sora

LuciferXIII Trollkaiger Green - Casvel Mass

Lagstabbing devil - Sakuya (Saki) Kujo

PKMN Trainer Cobalt - Kyle Richard

QueenKazza - Jennifer Satsoki


End file.
